wh40kfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Pałac Asdrubaela Vecta
thumb|312px|Asdrubael Vect, Najwyższy Władca Mrocznego Miasta 'Pałac Asdrubaela Vecta - '''czarny, ciężko opancerzony ziggurat będący domem i główną siedzibą Najwyższego Władcy Mrocznego Miasta i Najwyższego Archonta Kabały Czarnego Serca, Lorda Asdrubaela Vecta. Opis Pałac Asdrubaela Vecta, zwany nieraz Czarnym Zigguratem, jest olbrzymią budowlą, większą niż większość Aren w Commorragh. Stworzony jest niemal całkowicie z czarnego metalu nieznanego pochodzenia, który wyróżnia się niesamowitą wytrzymałością na praktycznie każdy rodzaj ataku. A Pałac, z racji bycia siedzibą Lorda Vecta, zna wiele sposobów by ochronić swojego władcę. Zawiłe korytarze Pałacu patrolowane są przez Orszak Najwyższego Władcy (składający się z kilkunastu Lamean, kilkudziesięciu Inkubów i nawet dwóch setek Wojowników Kabały), na czele którego stoi jeden z najstraszliwszych wojowników Commorragh, Drazhar. Milczący Hierarcha-Inkub Lorda Vecta jest zdecydowanie ostatnią osobą, jaką potencjalny napastnik chciałby zobaczyć na drugim końcu korytarza. Powiada się że za tysiącami drzwi tego równie wspaniałego co straszliwego pałacu kryją się artefakty, dzięki którym Lord Vect zyskał swoją długowieczność oraz straszliwą potęgę. Budynek ten z pewnością wypełniony jest wspaniałościami oraz horrorami pamiętającymi prawdziwie starożytne dla Eldarów czasy, jednak nikt dotąd nie czuł się na tyle pewnie, by włamać się do Pałacu by je obejrzeć. Najważniejszym pokojem z pewnością jest Sala Tronowa, gdzie zasiada Lord Vect. A raczej możliwe że zasiada - potencjalny gość nigdy nie może być pewien, czy ma przed sobą prawdziwego Tyrana, czy jednego z jego Wałachów, doskonałych klonów które potrafią idealnie imitować nawet najsubtelniejsze cechy pierwowzoru. Dla wielu zapewne równie ważnym pokojem byłaby zapewne prywatna sypialnia Lorda Vecta, będąca miejscem w którym przyjmował wiele swoich żon i konkubin (m.in. Verynię, Lady Aurelię Malys a podobno i Lelith Hesperax). Nad jego wielkim łożem do dzisiaj wisi wykrzywiona twarz Archonta Qu, opętana przez duszę zdrajcy. Na szczycie Bramy Wejściowej można zauważyć (bądź usłyszeć) wiecznie jęczącego Kosmicznego Marine Chaosu z Legionu Alfa, Jaghathra Vraxa, który przed stuleciami ośmielił się stanąć na drodze Najwyższego Władcy. Jego pirackie imperium zostało zniszczone w przeciągu jednego dnia, a jego zdekapitowane ciało zostało unieśmiertelnione, by móc przez wieczność przeżywać katusze w Pałacu Najwyższego Archonta. Wspaniała dekoracja i przypomnienie, czym grozi wywołanie wściekłości u władcy Commorragh. Potencjalna inwazja na Pałac Asdrubaela Vecta mogłaby się zapewne zakończyć nim chociaż jeden przeciwnik przekroczyłby Bramę Wejściową, gdyż budynek ten posiada zaporową ilość Mrocznych Lanc najróżniejszego kalibru. Siła ognia nawet kilku z nich potrafi w przeciągu sekundy oczyścić pole bitwy z licznych agresorów. Jeśli sytuacja jest bardzo niekorzystna, Pałac zawsze może...zmienić miejsce. Tak, siedziba Lorda Vecta posiada technologię dzięki której cały kompleks potrafi unieść się i manewrować w powietrzu. Jest to niezwykle wygodne, gdyż Najwyższy Władca nie musi nawet opuszczać bezpiecznych ścian swojej twierdzy by ukarać swoich wrogów - może po prostu staranować ich siły powietrzne i zbombardować ich siedziby. A to wszystko nie schodząc ze swojego tronu. Komunikacja z poddanymi również nie wymaga opuszczania Sali Tronowej. U podstaw Pałacu umieszczone są pozbawione nazwy, emanujące zielonym światłem sondy, które na rozkaz Lorda Vecta potrafią wrócić do życia by przekazać wolę swojego Pana. Najczęściej robią to łącząc się ze sobą w powietrzu, przybierając wspólnie kształt twarzy Lorda Vecta i przekazując jego głos nad głowami (nie)wiernych poddanych. Ciekawostki *Pałac do tego stopnia kojarzy się z osobą Lorda Vecta, że wielu Archontów wyrobiło sobie instynkt klęczenia, ilekroć pojawiał się on nad ich głowami. *To właśnie z balkonu swojego Pałacu Lord Vect oglądał walkę pomiędzy Lelith Hesperax i Yvraine. Źródła ''Path of the Renegade (Andy Chambers) pg. 48, 49, 50 Codex: Drukhari (8th edition) pg. 23, 46, 47 Kategoria:Mroczni Eldarzy Kategoria:Kabała Czarnego Serca